Life goes on thanks to FAMILY
by RavenHunter123
Summary: As Demyx tells Xigbar some shocking new before the one eyed man goes off to a mission. He promises he will return. Will this promise be broken? / Demyx and Marluxia go to find Myde's old family. But does one member of the family not even like the blonde? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Xiggy, Xiggy...Please don't tell me your going..Are you?" Demyx asks tears forming in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry kiddo...Xemnas' orders I have to go..." Xigbar answered frowning.  
"B-But...You can't leave..." His voice quivers as tears fall down his face.  
"Demyx...I'll only be gone for a year...Why does it matter so much. I'll come back..I promise." He raises an eye brow at the blonde knowing something was on his mind. He looks at his watch.  
"I've got time until I leave. Did you want to tell me something?" He sits down on one of the couches in the Gray Room.  
Demyx nods.  
"I-I Don't know how to tell you...but..." His voice trails off abit.  
"But what?" He sighs.  
"I-I'm pregnant...And it's yours..."  
Xigbar's eye widens.  
"B-But your male...how are you pregnant?" He questions.  
"I got into Vexen's lab..I drank something I shouldn't of...and apparently it was something that made me be able to get pregnant...and then..well you know.." He blushes slightly at the thought.  
Xigbar Sighs.  
"Are you sure about this?"  
Demyx nods."I took the test..and It said positive..."  
Saix walks into the room. "Come on Xigbar you got to go.."  
Xigbar nods. "I'm sorry kiddo. I'll be back as soon as I can ok?"  
Demyx sighs. "Ok.."  
He watches him leave hugging his knees as more tears drop off of his face.


	2. Morning Sickness

As the first morning without Xigbar came Demyx had not slept at all and he had been throwing up through out the night. He sighs strumming a few strings on his sitar. He liked that sound just the few single notes made him smile. He was in nothing but his boxers as he did not want to get vomit on his coat. There he lay on his bed replaying those single notes. He sighs feeling another wave of sickness hit hi he runs to his bathroom and throws up once more. He hears a soft knock on his door. He slowly walks over to it and opens it so just his right eye was peaking through. It was Saix.  
"What?" He asked the bluette.  
"I've come to give you your mission." He tells him.  
"May I take a sick day please...I'm not feeling the best right now.."  
Saix rolls his eyes.  
"Fine but that just means when your better you'll have afew missions to do."  
He nods.  
"Ok...but I don't think that'll be anytime soon..."  
"Whatever..." Saix crosses his arms and walks away.  
Demyx watches him leave and closes the door crawling on his bed moving his sitar off of it and laying down feeling tired he slowly closes his eyes and is soon in a deep sleep.

Demyx wakes to another knocking on the door. He sighs before covering himself in his blanket and opening the door to find Axel waiting outside.  
"Hey bud. Heard you were sick and I just wanted to say, if you need anything call me."  
Demyx nods slowly.  
Axel looks at him.  
"But you don't seem sick..."  
Demyx sighs slowly starting to close the door.  
"Wait. Saix also told me to tell you. Xigbar's mission has been reduced to one month."  
Demyx gives a soft smile. "Really?"  
"Yea. He said that he was working really hard and he's coming home at the end of the month." With that said Axel walks away.  
Demyx closes his door and sits back on his bed grabbing his sitar and playing the single notes again smiling. He sighs before playing one of his favorite song. He made it up himself when he was a somebody. He sings along with it as well when he was done he was almost in tears as he wrote the song to he poor life. He sets the sitar by his bed. He only remember fragments of his past life but he still knew all the songs he had made. His band have gone to live a good life it seemed he was the only one that was having trouble yet he never told them. He regrets that now they would have helped him through what he was going through when he died. He sighs remembering all he could. It hurt sometimes thinking of how he had left his family to travel with the band. He sometimes wishes he could see them one more time. But here was his family now, he didn't really want it any other way. He tosses and turns thinking about this.  
_

He felt after a week of suffering with the morning sickness he had left his system. He had not gone out of his room in that week and had felt alittle..lonely. He stands up pulling his coat over his head and walks out into the gray room to see no one he sighs taking a seat and playing a few strings on his sitar.


	3. Bad News

A few hours past before Saix enters the room. "Ah, Demyx your feeling better"  
He nods. "Yea"  
"Good..." He sighs. "This week is a vacation week. Axel saw to that your missions were taken care of so have a good week I guess..."  
He smiles. "Thanks Saix."  
The older nods and walks away.  
Demyx starts to play yet another song from his past he stops in the middle sighing. He felt like something had gone wrong...He shakes the thought out of his head and counties playing tears dropping on the instrument. He hears footsteps behind him he turns to see Marluixa.  
"You know your really good." He tells him taking a seat by him.  
"Yea..I know..." He sighs as he set the sitar by the couch.  
"How did you get so good?" The pinkette asks him.  
"Well as a somebody I've always loved music...It made me happy...just to hear it." He smiles at the other.  
Marluxia smiles back.  
"How so?"  
"Well, I can't remember much of my somebody's life...I just knew he was in a band...but being in a band and being famous cost him a lot..."  
The pinkette raises an eyebrow.  
"Please...tell me more..." He tell him  
"Well...Myde ran away from home and had a lot of problems in his life...His heart was always with his family. He wanted to go back so much...B-But he was scared...Of what his parents would think of him...He never told his band mates about this and later committed suicide..."  
Marluixa sighs.  
"I see you don't say I but him...Why?"  
"It's cause I know I'm not the same as him...I mean yes..I still want to see my family once more..but I don't want anyone to worry...I never wanted to..."  
"Demyx, It seems to me that your pushing down what you really want to do...I can see Myde did the same and thats what ended up in his death...Why not find them..You have nothing else to do but play your sitar."  
Demyx sighs thinking.  
"But there's just one problem with that...They still won't be happy with me..." He turns away from the pinkette.  
"Why? Myde is long gone and I'm they miss you as much as you miss them..."  
"It's because...I-I'm pregnant..."  
Marluxia's deep blue eyes widen.  
"It's Xigbar's and I don't want to go without him..."  
Marluixa frowns and looks down.  
"Thats what I've come to tell you Demyx...Xigbar...Isn't coming back."  
The blonde turns back towards him.  
"Of course he's coming back..."  
"No, Demyx you don't get it...Xigbar...Died...on his mission..."  
Tears started to form in his eyes.  
"He couldn't of. He promised me he would come back...And he never brakes a promise" Tears start rolling down the blonde's face.  
Marluixa nods.  
"I'm sorry but it's true..."  
Demyx sniffles and wipes away his tears.  
"I think I am going to find my Family..That'll be at least one thing I will get done..." He said.  
Marluixa sighs.  
"I hope you find them..."  
Demyx tilts his head abit afew tears still falling off his cheeks.  
"C-Can you come with me Marluixa."  
The pinkette smiles.  
"Of course I will."  
Demyx hugs the other tightly still crying.


	4. Family's always the best

Demyx had spent most of the week in his room as Marluixa was online looking for any sign for any family of his.  
Demyx grabbed his sitar and started strumming one of the sadness songs he knew. Even if he wanted to he couldn't make the crying stop.  
"X-Xiggy..." He muttered under his breath as he played.  
He throws the instrument across the room as he begin crying in his pillow kicking his legs.  
"You promised you would come back!" He was now scream into the pillow.  
"W-Why..." His voice quivers.  
A soft knock is placed on his door. He sighs as he looks at it not want to get up he just yelled for them to come in.  
Marluixa was the one who knocked.  
"Demyx...I think I found them..." He tells him seeing a hole in the wall the sitar had made.  
He holds out a paper and Demyx walks up to it wiping the tears away. He nods.  
"That's them..." He gives a soft smile.  
"My parents..Cheryl and Dan...My two little sisters...Tiffany and Rachel...And my baby brother...Cody.." More tears rolled down his face.  
"T-That was the first time since I became a nobody that I remembered them all...Cody wouldn't even remember me though...He wasn't even born when I left..."  
Marluxia Nods  
"I've already told Saix that we will be gone for a while...He said as long as our missions get done he doesn't care...I've got Larxene doing mine."  
"Axel is going to do mine.." Demyx tells him and grabs a suitcase he had already packed. They walk out of the room and Demyx turns around locking his door before they walk out into the gray room to see most of the organization there. They all wish both of them luck and they go on there way. Saix stops them.  
"Now the world you going to is called Earth...There's no heartless in that world and you can't use your powers at all...not even if you tried...I just wanted to warn you." He lets them go.  
They leave and Demyx straps his sitar on his back knowing he couldn't summon it later. As they come to the world it looked...different then the other worlds.  
"Where do we go first?" Demyx asked the pinkette.  
"Um...We have to get on a plane that leads to a place called South Dakota..."  
Demyx nods.  
They walk into the nearest air port and get on a plane that would take them to where they needed to go.  
A few hours past and they both had fallen asleep and only get awoken when they had pasted their destination. As they walk off they know they were not where they needed to be. "We'll have to walk there...We only have enough munny to buy food...we can't waste it..." He sighs.  
Demyx already looked as if he was three months pregnant that elixir must have made the baby grow faster then usually.  
The blonde grabs his side as he feels a kick.


	5. Family time

The blonde give a soft smile.  
Marluxia looks back at him. "Is something wrong?"  
Demyx shakes his head. "The baby just kicked." He smiles wider.  
Marluixa smiles back at him. "Shall we leave this airport then?"  
Demyx nods grabbing his luggage and Stair throwing it on his back and starts walking out of the building.  
Marluixa grabs his bags and follows the blonde.  
"Do you really think we could find them?...And if we do...do you think they'll be mad at me...for leaving?" Demyx asks as soon as they walk out into the sunny day.  
"Demyx...they're your family...I'm sure they miss you so much we can't even imagine..." He chuckles slightly at the blonde's question.  
Demyx nods.  
"I guess I'm just...kinda worried..." He sighs stuffing his hand in his pocket.  
"Well, you'll have a lot of time to think about this...We have to cross the whole state by foot...The town they live in is on the other side." Marluixa sighs looking at the map he had.  
Demyx smiles before taking out gloves and ears muffs as it was snowing where they had come. He puts them on and stuffs his hand back in his coat his other hand was rolling the suitcase on the ground.  
Marluixa does the same before starting to walk.  
"Come on...the sooner we start the sooner we'll get there." He wait for the other.  
Demyx follows close behind as they start to walk the long journey across the state.  
"Hey Marluixa?" Demyx asks as they start to leave the town.  
The pinkette pauses for the other to walk up to hi once he had he counties walking.  
"Yea?" He answers.  
"Well...you know about my past life...How was yours?" He tilts his head abit as he asks the question.  
The pinkette sighs.  
"You really want to know?"  
Demyx nods  
He sighs again before thinking.  
"Unlike most of the members I remember almost all of my past life...The farthest I can remember is when I was 13...I was in school..And well..my childhood was not the best..As cause..little Lumiara...She wasn't the most popular girl in school"  
"Wait...She?"  
Marluixa nods.  
"Yea my somebody was a girl...And she wasn't happy most of her life...Her middle school years were the worst..She would get bullied...and it hurt her...badly...It just hurts...even to just think about it..." He sighs again.  
"She had almost no family as it was her brother who raised her. Her father died before she was born..and her mother died when she was only 2...As my life went on my brother died as well in a fire...I was 20 then...by then the only one she could tell anything to was herself...she never trusted anyone for along time...When she finally fell in love it was to a beautiful blonde...his name I can't remember...I can still remember his face though...As the years pass he marries her and they live on for a while...then the blonde falls sick...he never got better...He also died.." His voice quivered as he thinks this. "She made a beautiful rose garden for her fallen love...Then she heard the news...It brakes her heart,,and she kills herself...the rose garden wilted slowly as they had no one to care for them. When it finally had died her body was found and her only remaining family...a very distanced cousin that she never even knew took care of that garden and brought it back to life...And from both the garden and that girl...Came me..." He sighs as tears fall down his face. "That's why I'm a man...My lovers heart went into that garden and so...I came out like this...With her body and his gender...They both live on in me."  
Demyx stays quite as he listens to the other as they walk through the snowy country side. He frowns as he realizes how bad his life was.  
"So you have two somebodies?"  
Marluixa nods as he wipes away the tears.  
Demyx looks down at his feet.  
"Your life was so sad...must have been hard for you..."  
The pinkette nods again taking a deep breath.  
The rest of the way there was almost silent as they walks. Both exhausted they walk into the last town until the one his family lived, They check into a hotel.  
"We came along way...in just a week.." The blonde gives a soft smile as he climbs into one of the beds.  
Marluixa nods clearly too tired to talk.  
"Tomorrow is going to be the day...I'm going to meet them..." Demyx said sleepy before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.  
As the sun raises on the new day Marluxia's eyes open to see the blonde still asleep. As he uncovers him he sees how far along he looked. "About...6 months hu?" He chuckles to himself shaking th blonde awake.  
"Come on the two towns aren't too far from each other if we hurry we can be there before sunset"  
Demyx gets up slowly and in a half an hour they start walking again and as they walk out of the town the pinkette turns towards the blonde. "Hey why not play something...to make the time pass" He suggests.  
Demyx nods handing Marluxia his bag and pulls the Sitar over his shoulder and plays the only happy song he knew.  
As he got done they were already coming up on the town's entering.  
Demyx sighs before walking through it and turning towards Marluixa.  
"So...where do they live?"  
The pinkette takes a slip of paper out of his pocket.  
"217 Franklin St." He tell him.  
Demyx smiles before thinking.  
"I think I can get us there."  
Marluixa nods and they start walking throw the town they soon come up to a blue house.  
Demyx nods. "this is it..."  
They walk up to the door and Demyx places a light knock. He quickly pulls his hood over his head feeling nervous  
The door opens as a 5 year old boy looks at the two men. He laughs alittle seeing the pinkette as he thought no man would ever have that color of hair.  
Demyx bends down to look at the child.  
"Your Cody right?" He asks the small blonde.  
The child nods his head.  
"Good...and you go get your mommy?"  
He nods again before running off yelling "Mommy someone is here for you."  
Demyx smiles standing back up. They see a cute blonde come to the door to see Marluxia and the hooded Demyx.  
"Yes?" She asks the two.  
"H-Hi...mom..." Demyx said slowly pulling down his hood.  
Her eyes widen as tears roll down her face. "Myde?"  
The blonde nods his head.  
"Myde!" She hugs him tight.  
Hearing his name two girls come out to the door they were in tears also.  
"Tiffany? Rachel?" He asks them  
They both nod also hugging him bring him to the ground.  
He chuckles hugging them back.  
"W-We thought you died big brother!" Tiffany cry's.  
"I did..." He sighs. "But...I'm back..." He smiles as he was also crying so happy to see them.  
Cheryl stands up and looks at the pinkette. "So Myde...who's this? Your girlfriend?"  
Marluxia chuckles abit. "I'm a thank you..."  
Demyx turns towards his mother. "And mom...It's not Myde any more...It's Demyx.."  
Cody stands in the door way unsure of what to do.  
Tiffany looks to her brother.  
"My- I mean Demyx...Why have you been gone for so long?"  
Cheryl walks to the pinkette and takes him far away from the other's to talk to him.  
"Did you help him get here?" She asks him.  
He nods.  
"So, really..why was he gone for so long?"  
Marluxia sighs.  
"The truth is...he shouldn't even be here..I shouldn't either...the only reason we are is cause we had very strong hearts."  
She arches an eye brow.  
"Had?"  
The man nodded.  
"Yes..had..we lost them once we died...but because of Demyx's family he lived on as a nobody...And the only reason I did was because.." He sighs. "The only reason I am still here was because I had a strong love for someone..." He sighs.  
Cheryl smiles.  
"Thanks for helping him back...what's your name?"  
The pinkette smiles too.  
"Marluxia...and there might be one thing I need to mention to you."  
"Yea?"  
"Well. Back at where we live. There's this scientist...and Demyx got into some of his stuff and then did something with another member that I would not like to say around kids and he's pregnant."  
She chuckles alittle and sighs.  
"Myde did always like to be around the other men...So did the father come with you two..or is it you?"  
"No..and No...sadly...he died and thats why I'm here is to take Demyx here...It seems I've done my job." He chuckles as his gaze goes to the blonde being talked by the kids who now looked to be in their teens themselves.  
"Your not going to leave are you?" Cheryl frowns.  
Marluixa shakes his head. "Of course not..well not yet..When the time comes...after the baby..We'll both have to go back.."  
The blonde nods and walks back to the kids.  
As the family leads them inside Cody stays clear of both the men.  
Cheryl looks at the boy and sighs. "Tiffany go take Cody and put him down for a nap."  
The young girl nods and takes the boy to his room.  
The three take a seat.  
"Mom...It's nice to see you...is Dad at work?"  
She shakes her head.  
"He's dead...he's been dead for three years now..."  
Demyx's gaze drops to the floor.  
"So the two most important men in my life...are...gone?"  
Cheryl nods.


	6. The Baby's Coming

As the weeks pass Demyx had gone into a depression. The family went to the river to try to cheer him up but that only made it worse as the little boy Cody drowned in the water. Demyx tried to save him but fail as he couldn't get to the boy fast enough. As the baby got bigger so did he. He usually stayed in his old room just staring at. Well, he wasn't staring at anything he was thinking, everyone he trys to make a connection to dies. He was lucky that Marluxia hadn't gone yet. He sighs. He thinks he feels the baby kick again he gives a small smile and places a hand on his swelling abdomen. He feels it again, but it wasn't the baby kicking. His eyes widen and he rushes out of the room to find no one in the living room he sighs and call 911 and then Marluxia.  
Marluxia picks up the call.  
"Hello?"  
"Marluxia...T-The baby's comeing!"  
The pinkette pauses.  
"We'll meet you at the hospital!"  
"Ok...I already all them and they are picking me up here."  
"Ok."  
And with that he hangs up the call. Moments later the ambulance comes and rushes him to the hospital.  
They give him some drugs for the pain and wait until the time comes.  
A yelling could be heard from the hallway.  
"I'm serious I'm with them!" It sounded like Marluxia and the door opens to his mother.  
She shakes her head abit.  
"They're only letting family come in..."  
Demyx nods and another wave of this time mild pain thanks to the drugs hits him. He clenches abit and a doctor comes to talk to his mother.  
She nods at what he said.  
"Demyx...When the time comes they're going to take you into sugary...Cause you can't do it the old fashion way...I mean only cause your male."  
Demyx nods again.  
"When?"  
"Oh, Honey you'll know..."  
He clenches again.  
"C-Can you tell the doctor to let Marluxia in?"  
She nods and walks out.  
Demyx lays there for afew moments and sighs when he sees his mother coming back with Marluxia.  
He gives a small smile.  
The pinkette smiles back.  
Demyx gasps as he feels a sharp pain in his back.  
"Doctor I think it's time!" He mother calls to one of the doctors as the two were lead to the waiting room and Demyx was wheeled to the emergency room.  
The two must have waited another few hours before they start hearing yelling.  
Marluxia looks at Cheryl who was already going to see what it was the pinkette follows.  
The man arches an eyebrow once he started hearing a VERY familiar voices. His jaw drops once they had turned the coner and he saw the one eyes man with a thick cast on his leg as he was yelling at a nurse.  
"I'm telling you. My child is being born and you won't let me in."  
Marluxia walks towards him his eyes still wide  
the muit colored haired man had not notice Marluxia as he sets a hand on the other's should. "Xigbar?"

Xigbar nods and turns to see him.  
"Yea?"  
"D-Demyx is this way..." He points behind himself  
Xigbar nods before turning to the nurse. "Sorry madam..."  
She nods and walks off.  
Xigbar looks back to Marluxia and arches an eye brow.  
"What's wrong 11? It looks like you've seen a ghost."  
"I-I Think I have...Xigbar I thought you were dead."  
Cheryl looks at the two men.  
"Marluxia...is he the father?"  
The pinkette nods.  
Xigbar gives a smirk. "So, whos this?"  
"I'm Demyx's mother..."  
"Ah..so you really found them hu?"  
Marluxia nods again and starts to walk back to the waiting room.  
"Come on...this'll make Demyx really happy."  
Xigbar follows them and takes a seat.  
"So what happened...Saix told me you were dead.." Marluxia Asks  
Xigbar sighs.  
"Well, as I took on a heartless it kinda broke my chip in my neck that tells everyone that I'm alive. And it broke my leg..."  
Marluxia nods with a smile.  
"So, whats a heartless?"  
As Xigbar explains the beings a doctor comes up to them.  
"It's a girl." He tells them and leads them into the room where Demyx was.  
"Hey Demyx...I got a surprize for you..." The pinkette tells him.  
The blonde weakly looks up.  
"What?"  
"Hey kiddo..." Says a voice Demyx had not heard in a while. His eyes widen seeing the man walk into the room.  
"Xiggy..." He gives a soft smile.  
Xigbar nods.  
"I never break a promise"  
Demyx's smile widens as they bring in the baby girl from her feeding.  
"She's healthy" The doctor tell them handing her over to Demyx.  
"So kiddo...what's her name?"  
"I was thinking...Her name is Jessica." He chuckles to himself as he looks at her.  
"She's got your hair Xiggy...and my eyes."  
Xigbar nods as his own smile widens.


	7. Back Home

As they stayed at the house for a month more they knew they had to get back to the castle some time.  
Demyx sighs and straps Jessica into a carrier and they wait for a portal to open. As it does Saix comes out to greet them and they walk through saying they're last good byes to the family.


End file.
